


Misery

by orphan_account



Series: Music's in My Soul [2]
Category: Soul Eater
Genre: F/M, Singing, and then he starts dancing, because Soul is ridiculous, it's ridiculous, no seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-12
Updated: 2012-05-12
Packaged: 2017-11-05 05:49:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/403101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Misery

"Oh, what the Hell did I do now?" Soul wondered, rubbing a bloody dent in his head. Maka had been angry at him a lot this weekend, and for no reason whatsoever. Today in particular, she walked up to him and slammed his head with a dictionary, and continued walking. Usually she'd yell at him about whatever it was first, but more and more recently, she'd just snap "baka" and walk on. It was seriously beginning to bother him.

Soul trailed behind Maka, trying hard not to stare at her ass as her miniskirt swished back and forth, nearly showing off her underwear. Soul used his other hand to cover up an impending nosebleed, now wondering why he was such a glutton for pain. Maka would surely kill him if she saw, although she'd assume Blair or "some scantily-clad whore" was the source. Soul snorted. As if she's one to talk.

As if Maka had read his mind, she turned around, red in the face, hissing like a snake. "Watch your mouth, Soul Eater Evans." Instead of being greeted by a math textbook, he was greeted by the palm of her hand, dragging his left cheek through his face as it travelled across his head.

Soul stood perplexed as she ran off him. "Seriously!" he yelled to the crowded hallway, "what am I doing wrong?"

X- x – X – x – X – x – X – x – X – x – X – x – X - x – X – x – X – X

Soul figured that Maka had just run home, locked her door, and flopped on her bed, like she did every other time Soul did something wrong. Soul knew from countless hours of banging nonstop on Maka's door that she wasn't going to answer. He also knew that the likelihood that she was going to tell him what he did wrong was about the same percent as the likelihood of Blair ever wearing something as simple as jeans and a teeshirt. So he figured maybe threats might work.

"Hey, Maka, open this door, or I'm going to start singing!" Maka didn't say anything. "Maka, I'm being serious! I'm going to start singing unless you just tell me what I did wrong!"

"Go away, Soul!"

Soul sighed dramatically. "You leave me no choice, then." Soul cleared his throat and took off his jacket, and started singing raspily:

_"So scared of breaking it, but you won't let it bend. And I wrote two hundred letters I won't ever send. Sometimes these cuts are so much deeper than they seem –"_

Despite the fact that he had no audience, he closed his eyes and danced like some sort of a boy-band back-up dancer, with one hand bracing himself on the door, and the other on his heart.

_"- You'd rather cover up, I'd rather let them be. So let me be, and I'll set you free."_

Soul suddenly dropped to the floor to try to sing under it.

_"I am in misery, there ain't nobody who can comfort me."_

Maka shoved something under the door to try to block him out. Went back up to his knees, in a proposal position, hands clasped together as if he was praying.

_"Why won't you answer me? The silence is slowing killing me!"_

He jumped back up to his feet, snapping his fingers and dancing back and forth ridiculously. Blair, who had just got back from work, watched curiously, suppressing a giggle.

_"Girl, you really got me bad, you really got me bad. Now, I'm gonna get you back, I'm gonna get you back!"_

Maka finally opened her door, an annoyed look on her face. She opened her mouth to lecture Soul, but he interrupted her by jumping in front of her face, hands on the door frame and a wicked smile on his face.

_"Your salty skin and how it mixes in with mine –"_

Maka blushed and backed up at the implications behind the lyrics. "Soul, stop it, you're making me blush." Soul took his chance at her off guard stance and grabbed left hand, wrapping his other arm around waist, the grin still on his face.

_"The way it feels to be completely intertwined –"_

Maka tried to wiggle away from him, but only wound up falling onto her bed. Soul knelt back down, his hands on her knees. Too dangerously close, in Maka's opinion, to looking up her skirt. He was now whispering at her, a soft and sad look on his face. She almost felt bad for pushing him away.

"It's not that I didn't care, it's that I didn't know –"

Almost. He was now climbing on top of her, pinning her to the bed, and growling the lyrics into her ear.

_"It's not what I didn't feel, it's what I didn't show."_

His lips brushed her cheek, which again flared up. She wasn't sure what to do now – she enjoyed the pleasant sensation of his warm breath tickling her skin. And after his behaviour this week, she felt like this was somehow making up for it.

His lips were almost firmly against hers as he pressed on.

_"So let me be, and I'll set you free."_

Maka closed her eyes, softly speaking the words with him.

_"I am in misery, there ain't nobody who can comfort me. Why won't you answer me? The silence is slowly killing me –"_

Maka cut the song short by leaning up a bit and kissing him firmly. It was now his turn to be caught off guard, and he fell off her, crashing onto the floor. Maka sat back up. The two were blushing and breathing hard.

Blair, who was sitting in Maka's doorway, chuckled heartily. "My my, wouldn't Death Scythe love to see this!"

Blair pranced off before either Soul or Maka could stop her. The pair turned to look at one another. Soul grinned lazily at Maka. "So…what did I do wrong?"

"Well, for one, you've been speaking all of your thoughts out loud for the past week-"

"I've been what?"

"And for another," she got up off the bed and walked over to Soul. She stood in front of him, bending down to look at him in the eye. And so he could see down her shirt, not that she'd ever admit to doing something so mischievous as that. "Inferring that your girlfriend is a whore because her skirts are too short is so. Not. Cool." She kissed him softly on the cheek, and, upon leaving, remarked. "That, and you were at least two beats off."


End file.
